Manufacturing rings, for example headers and pallets, are used to manufacture lengths of pre-cast concrete pipe segments. These manufacturing rings are typically made of a heavy duty metal, such as cast iron. There is an upper ring and a lower ring between which a forum extends into which the concrete is poured. After the concrete is cured, the rings are removed so the pipe may be shipped. The rings may be round. Because concrete pipes range in size and thickness anywhere between 15 inches in diameter and 150 inches in diameter, these manufacturing rings tend to be very heavy and are cumbersome to lift and handle.
When handling these manufacturing rings, several workmen are typically required to move one manufacturing ring at a time. This process is costly and inefficient. Additionally, due to the substantial weight of these manufacturing rings, mishandling a manufacturing ring may result in injury to a workman. Furthermore, because of their weight and diameter, the rings may occupy an excessive amount of area.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and/or method for safely and easily lifting and handling manufacturing rings used for large concrete pipes.